Sapphire's beginning
by Camimae707
Summary: THE CHARACTERS ARE DIFFERENT! the character that's the same is Derek. This is almost a different story entirely, but please just give it a chance! :
1. Chapter 1

**_I'M BACK BITCHES! Miss me? :)_**

**_Leave comments telling me stuff...I know there are errors but I'm too excited to post this so sorry :)_**

**_Love you guys! Hope you like it..._**

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I shouted behind me as I ran into the kitchen. I pulled a rather large knife out of it's hold a held it out in front of me.

He looked wide eyed at the knife, then quickly regained himself, "Sapphire, I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. But right now I'm going to need to take you from your house to a safer place." Apparently he didn't bring a weapon. So was he telling the truth?

_**The Day Before…**_

I jumped out of bed and slammed my fist down on my alarm. It was playing the most recent overplayed pop song.

I started getting ready for the last day of school. You know, the day where everyone signs your yearbook? All your classes are just goofing off and watching movies 'cause you know the teachers won't give you a detention (they don't want to be at school any longer than you do).

Well yeah that day was gonna suck for me. I'm a freshman and I have close to no friends. It's because I'm always drawing. I'm a freak apparently. Tons of people call me anorexic even though they know I'm not. It really bugs me.

I say close to no friends because I hang out with guys only. I think of friends for a girl my age to be girls, not guys. Most guys call me sis since we're so close, but they still didn't fit my 'friend' description. I always thought it was gross to date any of them because obviously, I thought of them like my brothers. Of course some of them still tried. And that made me a little uncomfortable, but anyways.

I have a brother, Brad. He's 16 and I'm…not. He basically took care of me because our mom worked all the time. I hadn't seen her for at least a year. But she always sent us checks in the mail to make sure we had everything we needed.

I brushed my long black hair and kept it how it normally is. Straight down. Side bangs sweeping over my left eye. Then I tugged on my jeans. I wore a 0 in pant sizes and for those who don't know, that means really, super skinny. My long legs, tiny waist, and big hips really etched in my hourglass form. I looked in the mirror at my rainbow blue eyes.

I call them rainbow blue because it doesn't look like my eye color could really _be_ an eye color. They were royal blue or something like that. You know, the color of blue m&m's?

I walked outside to where Noah would pick me up. Noah was my 'brother' and also my best friend. Brad never talked to him, or any of my friends. I didn't know what his problem was, but he thought that anyone who talked to me was a bad person.

You might be thinking, "Why isn't her brother taking her to school?" Well, it's because my brother didn't go to the same school as I did. Between you and me, I didn't think he went to school at all.

About a minute later Noah's car appeared.

"Hey Sav," he said turning down the music so he could talk to me. The guys called me Sav because Sapphire is too long. Or they're just lazy. Either way, I only let _them_ call me that. When teachers did, it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hey," I said opening the door and throwing my backpack in the sleek black mustang. I practically jumped into the car, throwing on my seatbelt and resting my legs on his dashboard.

He smiled, "Get your feet off my dash!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Make me."

Noah smiled at the challenge and started tickling my knee's and sides. He knew that those were my only tickle-spots. I started giggling like a little girl and pulled my legs close to my chest, off of his dashboard. He retreated with a grin on his face.

I reached over to smack him but as I did his expression darkened and he slammed on the gas, engine roaring.

I jolted back, then turned to see what he saw. Sure enough, Brad was standing in our pathetic excuse for a house.

The day was exactly what I thought it would be. Boring but slightly sad to say goodbye to everyone. I was glad to be home though. Of course I didn't have anything to do so I just went in my room.

I clicked on the light and screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screeched while slapping Brad on the shoulder. Hard.

He winced and glared at me, "Sapphire what the hell were you doing with that guy in the car?"

I rolled my eyes, "Would you calm down? He was only tickling me. That's all. And what were you doing not going to school? Again?"

He walked out of my room without saying anything else. I slammed my door and looked at the clock that hung on my wall. It was only 4:08 but I was tired and needed sleep.

I slipped off my shoes and my jeans then crawled into bed.

The sun wasn't up when I woke up. I felt the floor for my jeans and slipped them back on. Then I walked over to the light and flicked it on. I thought that I saw a shadow of something but then my light went out.

Something was wrong. I had that feeling that I needed to hurry so I opened the door and ran for Brad. His door was open. The light was on and his bed was empty making my heart pound faster. The wood creaked in the front of the house and I spun.

"Brad?" my voice was much more shaky than I had intended.

Silence.

"Brad? If that's you and your trying to scare me, it worked…"

Nothing.

I put my back against the wall and tried to slow my breathing. I couldn't see a single thing around me so if someone wanted to kill me, they could. What could I do?

_Get a knife!_

I ran as quietly as I could toward the kitchen but stopped dead when I heard a voice.

"Sapphire, please listen," this voice was _not _Brad's.

I ran to the light and raked my fingers along the wall trying to find the light switch.

"I know what you must be thinking and I'm not here to hurt you," the person said.

My nails made a dull scratching sound against the bare wall then finally, I felt the light switch. I yanked it up as fast as I could and looked around.

No one seemed to be there. Was I imagining this?

Something covered my mouth and my eyes making me scream and kick frantically until I was free again. I ran behind the coffee table and turned around.

There was a man. Well, more like a boy. He looked like he was 14 just like me but something about him made me think he was a good person.

_A good person trying to kidnap me?_

"If you'll just listen-" he spoke, his voice had nothing murderous about it.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I shouted behind me as I ran into the kitchen. I pulled a rather large knife out of it's hold and held it out in front of me.

He looked wide eyed at the knife, then quickly regained himself, "Sapphire, I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. But right now I'm going to need to take you from your house to a safer place." Apparently he didn't bring a weapon. So was he telling the truth?

_Don't risk it._

I threw the knife at his head and he quickly ducked. He got up and looked at where the knife was sticking out of the wall.

"Jeez you could've taken my head off with that!" he shouted at me.

I was confused, "No shit, Sherlock! Why are you here? My brother will kill you if you hurt me. He's not afraid of going to jail for-"

I was cut off by something tingling my neck. My eyesight went fuzzy and I went to grab the counter. It just slid from my hands and I fell like a lump on the floor.

"Aww Derek, what the hell did you do that for?" The guy shouted.

Then I heard a different voice, "She was talking too much. Let's just get her into the car before she wakes up. I'm sure her brother…"

There was more of that conversation, but I didn't understand any. I just let my eyes close and I let the sleepy feeling take over.

**_*shocked face* omg she's getting kidnapped? but why? and by who? ;)_**

**_read the next chapter to find out! :)_**

**_-Camimae707 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay people, Since I'm back, I'm trying to update as soon as I can. _**

**_So I hope you like this chapter :) _**

**_We're still introducing things, but when that's done with, everything will really pick u speed_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

_**COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT: This story is mine, some characters are mine, but other parts are NOT MINE AT ALL. All credit goes to it's rightful owners :)**_

I woke up to find my head

being slammed on something hard. I tried to talk but it just came out as a muffled groaning sound.

"Be more careful! You don't want her to get a concussion do you?"

"No, but maybe if you didn't shoot her with a sedative, she could sit on her own!" This voice was familiar.

"Oh, excuse me for saving you. Next, she could've stabbed your eye out with a fork!"

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to drive," This voice was that of a girl. I didn't recognize it though.

Wait, where was I? The last thing I remembered was….

Oh shit.

I tried harder to talk but I wasn't even sure I made a noise. I tried to move but I couldn't. Maybe if I stopped myself from breathing, my adrenaline would kick in and I'd snap out of this?

I'd rather not try that.

Okay, deep breath…

I tried to scream but-

"Uh oh, she's waking up." The more familiar voice said.

"Stab her with-"

My eyes shot open, silencing the person who was talking.

"Uh…hey there," I turned to the familiar voice. It was the guy that was at my house. I was with him, another guy, and an older girl. The girl was driving, the two boys were in the back seat and I was in the middle. I happened to be lying on the lap of the guy who was at my house.

I tried to sit up but I swayed before sitting straight.

The guy to my left opened his mouth, "Hey, I'm Weston. I was at your house and then uh, you threw a knife at me so this guy over here," he pointed to the guy on the other side of me, "decided he would sedate you."

I blinked at him.

"Dude, she probably can't even hear us," The guy to my right said.

"Yeah I can," my voice came through a bit groggy.

"Uh," Weston said, "Okay. So. I guess you want to know what's going on."

I nodded, the sedatives keeping me calmer than I actually was.

"Well-" Weston was cut off by the girl driving.

"I'm Sophie. That's Derek. Your brother is safe, he's back at our hideout. We were coming to get you when you woke up and…well you know the rest from there. But we need you and your brother for special reasons."

I raised my eyebrows, "What might those be?"

She sighed, "You're special, Sapphire. You, your brother, Weston, Derek, me, Kelsey…we all have special talents. You haven't met Kelsey, but she's at our hideout. I'm sure that you're very confused right now and you might just want-"

"I need to see my brother," I said.

"We'll be there shortly," she said then sped up the car.

I couldn't believe any of this. I needed my brother to set things straight. Why was he already at the place? Was he in on it? Why didn't they take us at the same time?

"So, are you a witch?" Derek asked me.

"A what?" I screeched.

"Dude shut up! You know what Sophie told you about this. She will have no idea what's going on and she'll be confused and she'll want to ask questions and-" I cut Weston off.

"I'm right here you know," I glared at them both then lowered my voice. "All I want is my brother."

They looked at each other and I closed my eyes. What the hell was happening?

The car ride took about a minute more and then we pulled up to what seemed like nothing. The car pulled over and everyone got out. Weston tried to help me out but I almost kicked him away. It was a nice gesture, but I wasn't a little girl.

I got out of the car and practically fell on Weston. Oh, right, I was still loopy…great. I grabbed Weston's arm while gritting my teeth together. I didn't want help.

Sophie walked a few steps forward. She looked down the road, then up the road and nodded to Weston. He stepped away from me, making sure I could stand, took a deep breath and murmured some mumbo jumbo. There was a shimmering light to the side of us and I stepped back.

About as tall as a two story building, an invisible wall slid away revealing a house. The house was small and worn down, but I didn't care. Apparently Brad was here.

The light went away and Weston relaxed. Sophie and Derek walked toward it. Weston waved me to follow them and I took a step forward.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

I scoffed, "No I won't. I'm getting my brother and we're going home. We aren't staying here long."

Derek turned around and smirked. What the hell?

We all walked up the porch steps and The door flew open to reveal Brad.

"Oh thank God…" he said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I stood there with closed eyes, breathing as if it was the first time I'd seen him in years.

"What's going on? They told me we're special?" I asked him, breaking our hug.

He sighed, "Let's go inside."

We all went in and I saw how old fashioned the house was. Brad and Sophie introduced me to Kelsey, a fifteen year old girl who just glared at me. I was too confused to care.

All six of us sat down in what I assumed was the living room. Sophie, Kelsey, and Weston smashed together on the loveseat. Derek sat in a normal armchair. He seemed tense and I wanted to ask him what was wrong but something about his black hair, green eyes, overall body shape said 'Don't bother me.'

Not that his body shape was bad, he was actually taller than I was and he seemed to be strong. That's why it seemed like he didn't want to be bothered. He looked like he could handle himself.

Brad sat on the floor and I sat next to him.

"So what's going on?" I asked him.

Then everything was explained. He told me about how we had special powers and how mom had them too but she was on the run. He told me how there were people who wanted to put an end to us super naturals. He told me that there were two main people to the organization.

Ms. Dudder and Dr. Smith were the people we had to fear the most. Ms. Dudder was a witch with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the same age as Sophie, in her thirty's, and was very powerful.

Dr. Smith didn't have a special talent. He had researched our kind since he was in high school and knew how to end us. He was an old looking man that wasn't a real threat but he could kill us all if he ever found us.

Then he told me how we were special. Sophie was extremely good with weapons and she was stronger than all of us put together. I looked at her short spunky brown hair and hazel eyes. She didn't look very intimidating. She was 5'5 at most.

Weston was a sorcerer. Basically a male witch. But not a wizard. Wizards were more powerful I guess. Weston could basically do anything he wanted to do once he became strong enough. But as of now, he was just learning the basics. He had short blonde curly hair and icy blue eyes that could pierce a nail through metal. He 5'9 and fourteen just like I was.

Kelsey had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was a year older than I was but also an inch shorter. She could get into people's minds and when she was strong enough, she could manipulate them into doing whatever she wanted them to do.

That brought us to Derek. I found myself staring at him while Brad talked. He was a werewolf. He couldn't change anytime he wanted, he had actually only been in wolf form once and that was when they were in danger. He didn't know how to trigger it again.

Finally Brad told me about himself. He told me how he lied about most things. How he could move water and make fire from his hands. He had been planning to take me to this group a while ago but he wanted me to finish the year of school so the police wouldn't get too suspicious.

I couldn't believe him. I refused to. This was my brother, not a powerful fire shooter person! But I had to listen to him. He was the only person I had. I needed to get it together and accept this new life.

"What about me?" I asked him, trying to stay calm.

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said, "We don't know. You haven't shown and signs of powers."

I almost laughed, "Then how do you know I'm so special?"

"Because. It runs in families. It doesn't skip genders or generations or anything like that. You have a power…we just need to find it."

Great.

**_-Camimae707 _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Still introducing stuff but just a heads up...romance is soon to come :)_**

**COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT: Some things in this story don't belong to me and I take no credit for those**

After that session, we all decided it would be best to settle in. They showed me the house, asked me to write down some foods I would want, then left me to be alone. There were two sides of the house. A side for the kitchen, office, and living room, and a side for all the rooms. Weston and Brad were going to share a room, Kelsey and I were going to share a room, and Derek got a room to himself.

My room was honestly just a normal room with beds and a dresser. No TV, no phone, no computer, no posters, no cool paint, just normal. I hated it.

Since I hadn't know about all this and Brad had, he got me a bag of my clothes. We could only bring our clothes to this house, nothing else like a cell phone or a camera. Apparently electronics were dangerous…?

After putting all my clothes into an empty shelf in the dresser, I sat down on my new bed with a huff.

"Bored already?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see Weston leaning up against the doorframe. His eyes burned into mine and it made me look down at my hands. He was smiling when I looked back up. Both of us, silent.

"So I was supposed to tell you that you could unpack but I guess you already knew that. You want to do something else instead? We could watch a movie?" he sounded hopeful.

"Umm, I was actually thinking of getting something to eat. Do you know if there's any chicken noodle soup?" I asked. Not like I really wanted to eat, hell I wasn't even hungry, but watching a movie with a sorcerer that I just met? I'll pass.

"…For breakfast?" he asked, curiosity spiraling in his voice.

"Sure, why not?" I said. What, he could have friends that turned into wolves and could hack into your mind but a girl couldn't have soup for breakfast?

He stepped out of the doorway and waved for me to follow him. We turned a corner then went down some stairs then we were in the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a can. Then he opened a separate cabinet and grabbed a pot.

Weston took his finger and ran it around the rim of the can of soup. Then metal slice open like a hot knife through butter. I tried not to stare wide-eyed, this was an everyday thing for him.

The soup cooked and we didn't say much. I told him I could do it myself but he insisted on letting me sit at the table and wait. Soon, he handed me a bowl of steaming noodles and broth along with a spoon.

When he sat down across from me, I knew I had to get some sort of a conversation started, "So you came to get me why exactly?"

"Well we're trying to protect you from some bad people. They knew where you lived and were on their way to get you and your brother. Luckily we got there in time, although it would've been nice not to have had a knife thrown at my neck…"

He smiled so I knew he was just joking, but I still felt bad. He was just trying to help me and I almost killed him!

I finished my soup while he told me about his past. He didn't have any family and was brought here years ago, when he was only 10. He explained how he was working on spells and such, but he mostly wanted to use magic so much that he could just think something and it would happen.

It seemed like he was a pretty nice person, of course I didn't really know him. Then he started telling me about Kelsey. She was mad about being taken from her life. She didn't really talk to anyone anymore, just hid around the house listening to people's thoughts.

"You know, I almost feel bad for her. She had such a good life and then-"

"Then I was kidnapped and dumped here," Kelsey said while walking into the room. She didn't really glare at me, but that look was defiantly not a nice one. "You know, it's not very good manners to talk about someone behind their back. What if I didn't want the new girl to know anything about me?"

Weston got up, "You knew we were talking Kels. You could've stopped me anytime you wanted."

"Well you still could've checked with me first. If I couldn't hear your thoughts," she pointed at him, "I bet you still would've done it."

"Actually, I wouldn't have. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't know you if you couldn't!" he shouted at her.

"And I wish I couldn't but-" Kelsey was cut off by Brad walking in between them.

"You two go at it just like a married couple." They both turned away from each other, Kelsey stomping out of the room. Brad looked over at me, "You got lunch?"

"Well, more like breakfast but sure…what time is it anyways?" I asked.

"Around 1:30," he said, looking at the clock right above my head. Well now I felt stupid.

"So before you said that you had to find my power?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said with his eyebrows pushing together.

"Well I was just wondering how you planned on doing that. Would there happen to be some special routine that just makes my power appear? Or am I going to have to go through tests and stuff?" I asked.

He looked around the room, "Sophie?"

"Brad don't change the subject…" I sighed.

"Sophie? She wants to-"

"Sophie left," Derek said, stomping down the stairs.

Brad looked at him, "Do you know where the necklace is?"

Derek pulled something from his pocket. It was a blue gem stone, the same pure color as my eyes. He walked over to me, I assumed he was going to put it over my neck. Instead he stopped, grabbed my hand, shoved the necklace in it, then walked away.

Was it just me or did this guy have major problems?

I looked at the necklace more closely. It was the gem with a black string running through it, nothing fancy. Then I saw something starting to swirl inside of it. The swirling stuff looked almost like fog.

Brad took it from my hand and slipped it around my neck, tying it in the back. I suddenly felt different. Less confused, thinking more clearly.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Brad asked.

"Uh, going home?" I answered.

He looked annoyed at me, "No, what do you feel like doing as in something you've never done before? Something magical?"

I looked at him trying not to laugh. There was nothing magical about me. I was just normal.

Before I could process it, Brad took some things from his pocket and threw them at me. They were pebbles. Pebbles coming straight at me. I threw my hands up to cover my face.

Nothing hit me.

Slowly I peeked out form behind my hands. All the pebbles were floating there. They weren't frozen, they swirled in their places. But they weren't falling to the earth.

"I knew it!" Brad shouted, "I knew you telekinetic!"

"What?" I screeched.

"Try moving them," Weston broke in.

I slowly moved my hands to the left. The pebbles followed. I moved my right hand in a circle and they all swirled like a tornado. I held out my hands and tried to just move them with my mind. They all, one by one, dropped into the palms of my hands.

Was I smoking something and having a bad trip? Cause stuff like this just didn't happen.

Brad looked at me and smiled. Weston did too but more like a crooked smile.

So I guessed this was all really happening. I had to either accept it or be killed. Maybe accepting it would be the best choice…

**_*GASP* be killed? OMFGSTFU!_**

**_Next chapter is kind of a shocker...just beware :)_**

**_-Camimae707•◘○_**


	4. Taken

**_Okay I know I said there would be romance coming up soon and there is...little hints of it are in this chapter._**

**_Nothing big like people making out or anything but I'm sure you'll see it :)_**

**_Oh yeah and I also said to beware..._**

**_So beware_**

_**NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENTED!**_

When I was calm again, Brad told me that Derek, Kelsey, Weston, he, and I were going to go outside and practice with our powers. I nodded and followed him out the door.

It was a nice day out, not like I had imagined my first day of summer to be, but oh well. There were trees all around the house, we could see out of the invisible wall thing, but I didn't think people could see in.

I saw everyone outside waiting for me and Brad. Weston and Kelsey were talking but Derek was just standing there-so alone. For some reason it made me feel bad…

"Hey Derek," I said while walking up to him, leaves smashing beneath my feet.

He looked down at me. He wasn't that much taller than I was, maybe four or five inches. His black hair was longish. Not like girl hair or anything, it was like skater hair. But without the skater-ness?

His green eyes bore into mine. I would've walked away and left him alone but I couldn't move.

"What," he said it like a statement. It seemed like a 'what are you bothering me for?' and not a 'what can I help you with?'

But his voice…it was deep and almost scary.

I loved it.

"Uh," what did I come and talk to him for? Oh right! "You're alone."

Well, not exactly what I had been planning to say…

He furrowed his eyebrows together like he was mad. Then he opened his mouth to say something but screaming interrupted him.

"Run!" someone in the distance shouted.

We all turned to see Sophie in the distance. She wasn't alone.

"RUN!" we heard her scream again.

The invisible wall lit up and was coming down.

"Weston, what the hell are you doing? Put it back up!" Brad shouted at him.

Weston's face turned pale, "I'm not doing anything…"

Brad blinked then started moving. Him and Kelsey ran to the house. Weston turned to our wall and, I'm guessing, was trying to pull it back up.

Derek grabbed him by the shirt and started running toward the house. I just stood there staring at Sophie running and waving her arms.

"Come on stupid!" Derek shouted at me. I didn't move. I was in shock. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me. I spun to see Derek glaring at me. He yanked me in front of him then pushed me to run.

My legs pushed me forward and I snapped out of my trance. I ran up the porch and shoved the door open. Kelsey, Weston, and Brad were lifting up the couch. Derek ran to help and they got it off the ground, revealing a hatch. But what was I supposed to do?

_You're special, remember?_

Right.

I tried to lift the couch with my mind but I wasn't sure on what to do. Just think about it being lifted up?

Sure enough, it left everyone's hands.

Brad looked at me, shocked. Kelsey and Derek ripped up the hatch door. Weston jumped down into it. We were going to hide in a trap door? Somehow I knew that wasn't going to end well.

Kelsey jumped down next. She squealed then said she was okay.

Brad looked out the window, "I'm going to stay here and make sure it's safe for you guys. I'll be down in a minute."

"No your not, you're coming with us. What if something happens to you?" my voice trembled. I couldn't go without him. He was all I had.

Brad turned to me and smiled, "I'll be fine." He turned to Derek, "Take care of her."

They exchanged a look, Derek stiffened then nodded. He got ready to jump down but I wouldn't move.

"Do I need to carry you?" Derek asked me, annoyed. "Your feet _do_ work, right?"

Brad nodded for me to go. I felt a hand around my wrist again and I let it pull me. Derek grabbed me tight and jumped down into the trap door, me pressed up against him. Strangely, it was comforting.

It was dark in the hole. I felt Derek next to me and someone else in front of me. The hatch closed above us and I lost it.

"I thought he's coming right after us?" I shouted at Derek.

No one said anything.

Then there was light. I turned to see a flashlight in Kelsey's hand. Weston was punching at the side wall. Really, we were just surrounded in dirt. Not really what I had been expecting.

The dirt crumbled in impact with Weston's fist and he pulled out a bag. Like a big bag you'd take on a week long trip. I didn't even ask what was in it because I didn't care. Brad wasn't coming with us.

"Kelsey, lead the way," Weston said to her. She nodded then stepped in front of him. The passageway was narrow, we could only fit with one person in front of the other. Kelsey started forward and Weston followed.

Derek pushed me forward a bit, "Don't make me carry you…"

I thought about Brad. He was up above me and I was just leaving without him. How could I just-

Derek slid past me and put his arm around my waist. He started toward Weston and Kelsey, keeping me next to him. I didn't try to stop but I also didn't move on my own. This day had been too much, I just couldn't.

But Brad would've wanted me to be safe.

I walked a little fast, letting Derek's hand fall away. He went behind me again, making sure I didn't stop.

"So," Kelsey started, "what's the plan? Just keep going until the tunnel stops?"

"Yeah," Weston answered, "and try not to get captured. Do you remember Sophie telling us that if we ever got separated, to meet her at the lake house?"

"Yeah, I remember. But she never told us where it was," Kelsey stated.

"Maybe this leads to it," he said hopefully.

Kelsey didn't say anything for a while, "I hope you're right."

We walked for a few more seconds then Kelsey came to an abrupt stop. Weston ran into her and I almost ran into him, but Derek stopped me before I could.

"What is it?" Weston asked.

"I hear some one else…I mean I hear their thoughts. It's not Sophie, it's…" her voice slowly went quiet.

None of us moved. Or made a sound. We all just stood there, letting her think.

I felt for the dirt wall to my side. It was moist. Were we that far down? The jump wasn't that far, had we been descending the whole time? Maybe the dirt at the top of the earth was this moist.

Derek was behind me. He wasn't moving at all. I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes locked with mine.

Kelsey whispered, "Run."

She crept forward with speed and silence. Weston did the same. I took cautious steps and made sure I could be quiet, then sped up.

_Hello?_ I heard Kelsey's voice in my head.

_Kelsey?_ I thought.

_Yeah it's me, don't freak out._

_What are you doing? _I asked.

_I'm going to try to connect our minds so that we can communicate without talking. _

_Oh, okay. _I answered.

After a few seconds she was back, _I can't do it_.

_That's fine, we'll be fine with out it._ I said reassuringly.

_Just so you know, we're running because I heard Ms. Dudder's mind. She could find us and take us so we need to get away. Fast._ Kelsey explained.

_Got it._

We kept running until Kelsey stopped, "Her mind is distant now, I think we rest a little."

Derek sounded from behind me, "No, let's keep going until we're out."

"We can't," Weston said, "Not all of us were built for running. We aren't all werewolves remember?"

Derek shot, "Yeah I know, I'm not stupid. I just don't think it's safe to stop if we aren't 100% out of danger. What if they're using a spell to block their mind? We could be getting tricked."

He made sense. Kelsey just started running again.

_**So Brad's gone, Sophie's gone, and they're running in dirt. Sounds fun right?**_

_**Keep a look out for the next chapter :)**_

_**-Camimae707• **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone :) _**

**_I really like how this chapter goes :) _**

**_DON'T SKIP TO THE END!_**

Once upon a time, there was a normal girl. She had a good life. She was your average girl (aside form the strange eye color). Then her mom leaves. Her and her brother get taken to a strange place. She meets a super smexy werewolf, a sweet sorcerer and a semi-bitchy girl that can read minds. After a could hours, they're attacked. Her brother gets taken. Now she's in a dirt tunnel and she can move things with her mind.

I could relate to her. Wait, I _am_ her.

After what seemed like hours of running, we stopped to catch our breath.

"Come on, we have to keep moving," Derek told us.

Kelsey snapped at him, "Derek we're safe! I can't even hear a murmur of her thoughts. We just need to relax for a second. Maybe drink some water."

"We have water?" I asked.

Weston sat on the floor with the bag on his legs. He zipped it open to reveal clothes, water bottles, and canned food, a lighter, matches, and a first-aid kit.

"We can't drink yet. If we're stuck down here for days and we're all drinking water, we'll die. There are four of us and three bottles of water," Derek said. He sat down also. Kelsey and I followed suit.

"So that's…" I started, "three fourths of water to each of us. If we're going to be down here for days, then we should each only drink a fourth of a bottle a day."

Derek gave me a questioning look.

"I just got done with my freshman year of high school…this is simple math," I explained.

"Maybe to you," Weston said, "We haven't been in school since we were brought here. Our number one focus was making our powers stronger."

"Oh…" I felt bad, these people probably didn't know how to multiply! But that was fine with me, they weren't babies or anything, they were strong.

"We're getting close," I said as I reached out to feel the dirt wall again. My hand almost sunk in, it was so wet.

Since we were heading to a lake house, we'd be by a lake right? So when the tunnel got more and more wet, we'd be getting closer and closer to the lake. Now, we were really close.

"This is it!" Kelsey shouted. She ran ahead and we all followed. The tunnel stopped and revealed a hole above us. There was a ladder too, but none of us could reach it.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Bring us up," Derek said to me.

I stared at him, "And how, might I ask, am I supposed to do that?"

"We'll stand on the dirt," Weston answered, "and you'll move the dir up, moving us up too. Then we can climb the ladder and get out of this pit."

It seemed simple enough, but I had just learned that I was telekinetic. How was I supposed to know how to move the dirt with them on it, not just move the dirt past them?

Weston took my hand, "You can do it."

I looked down. Really? He was going to hold my hand right now? Yeah, it was a nice gesture but not right now.

I stepped back and took a deep breath. Kelsey decided to go first. I concentrated on the ground below her and pictured the chunk that she was on floating up.

Slowly, the ground that she was on separated from the rest. I pictured it going up. It did. I took my hands and moved them up, slowly. Sure enough, the chunk of dirt went up to the ladder and she grabbed on.

"Okay, I'm on, you can bring up the next person," she called down.

I brought the dirt down and Weston jumped on. I was nervous, what if it shook?

Right when that thought crossed my mind, it did. The dirt rocked back and forth making him tumble.

"Get off!" I shouted to him.

He jumped off and I let the dirt fall back where it belonged.

"I'm so sorry I-"

Weston cut me off with a smile, "Don't worry about it, this is your first day of using your powers. I can't imagine how hard this might be for you. Just relax and try again."

I closed my eyes and sucked in air. He got back on the broken piece of land and I immediately made myself think about it going up and being steady. Up and steady, up and steady.

When my eyes opened he was already up to the ladder. Once he grabbed on I brought the chunk back down.

"Let's just go together, alright?" Derek asked.

I almost laughed, "Why?"

"Because your brother told me to take care of you. I'm not going to leave you alone down here."

I didn't say anything, I just got on the broken piece of dirt. He followed, pressing up against me. Not on purpose, there just wasn't enough room.

I moved the land up slowly. We inched upward. I tried not to look down but…I did.

We were barely off the ground but I still got scared. I buried my face in Derek's chest to shield my eyes from the drop. I concentrated on just keeping the dirt that we were on in one place until I could refocus.

Derek didn't say anything, he just stood there. Thinking about it now, he was really warm. Touching his skin made me warmer. I knew that dogs had a higher body temperature than humans but I didn't know it was the same for werewolves.

"Are all werewolves this hot?" I asked.

He pulled back to look at me. His eyebrows were raised and he looked confused.

Then I realized what I had said, "Oh, uh, I mean like, temperature stuff. Like you're body's hot and…I meant to say your body temperature is hot, not your body. I'm not saying, umm, you're _not _hot, I just meant that…you know what I mean."

The corners of his mouth twisted up in a smile and he started laughing. Well, at least someone was amused by my humiliation.

I almost smacked him but I didn't I just glared. Then I closed my eyes and pictured the dirt moving up.

After we had climbed the ladder, Kelsey said that there was a metal plate at the top. She pushed up on it and it moved to the side. We heard her curse.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're just on a road, no lake or lake house," she said while pulling herself up and out. One by one we came out of the hole.

The light welt so bright after being in the dark for hours. I Peeked around and saw that the sun was going down. We had to find a safe place to sleep and fast.

When every one was out, we walked to the edge of the road where the forest started.

"Derek can you try to find us a safe spot?" Weston asked him.

"What do you want me to do? Turn wolf and run to find an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere? I can't do that West," Derek answered, sounding frustrated.

"Well I just thought that you could sniff us out a safe patch of grass…" Weston said.

"Oh, damn, if only I knew what _safe_ smelt like!" Derek shouted at him.

Everyone was quiet.

I decided I would try to help, "Look, Derek's doing all that he can. He's trying to protect us. And Weston, you're doing the best you can too. So is Kelsey. So am I. We just need to stop fighting each other and start fighting the real threats. If we can't be nice to each other then how are we going to act when we face the bad people?"

After a few seconds, Weston nodded. He started walking into the deep part of the forest and we all followed.

After a couple minutes, we stopped and laid down. We were all hungry and thirsty but we mostly needed to sleep. We decided that we could cook food and drink water in the morning.

Weston put down the bag in between two trees. We were in a small enclosed space with five oak trees and bushes surrounding us. The ground was surprisingly comfortable to lie down on.

Weston was on the end, Kelsey was next to him, I was next to her facing the opposite way, and Derek was next to me, head next to mine. West sat up and felt around the bag. He cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's only one blanket."

I thought about it, "You and Kelsey share it, I don't need anything."

Derek looked at Weston, "And don't worry about me, I'm hot."

He immediately started laughing and I smacked him on the shoulder. Weston and Kelsey didn't ask.

Some time during the night I woke up. I was freezing and couldn't feel my toes or my fingers. I reached over to get a sweatshirt from the bag but there was only another t-shirt.

Then there was Derek. He was right next to me and he was warm. I could just cuddle up to him…

No. No no no no no. I wasn't going to. I couldn't…

Screw that, yes I could.

I squirmed to get closer to him and once I was touching him, I immediately gave a sigh of relief. I brought my arms up to my chest and grabbed onto a small part of his shirt. I didn't want him going anywhere.

**_I TOLD YOU NOT TO SKIP TO THE END!_**

**_Just kidding :) _**

**_So has everyone guessed who the romance is going to be with?_**

**_Until next time..._**

**_-Camimae707 ◘_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Hey :) So I just wanted to thank everyone that's reading this but I want to give a SPECIAL thanks to those who comment :)_**

**_Hena you know that i love you so i don't think i have to remind you but...I LOVE YOU NO HOMO!_**

**_SillyWillyXO thanks I really appreciate the support and commenting and stuff :)_**

**_ABOMMINATION99 thanks for reading and commenting but please please just use vowels :D You don't have to but...It'd be nice if you did cause then I could understand you better...thank you!_**

**_Anonymous(I know that's not your penname btw) hahaha yay i'm amazing! but you're amazingerr! I actually updated that last chapter mostly for you so feel special :)_**

**_Okay for anyone that doesn't know, it's holloween today! _**

**_So while you're all out partying and eating candy and not reading this, _**

**_I'm writing story idea's...I have a bunch of things planned:)_**

**_So try to comment when you can and I'll post another chapter tomorrow :)_**

**_Happy holloween!_**

I woke up with Derek's arm around my waist. I mentally cursed to myself then tried to unwind myself from him. It worked although it was hard not to wake him up.

I was the only one that was awake so I decided to make a fire and cook breakfast. First I made a circle of rocks, then I found some twigs and dry leaves. The fire couldn't be too big because then the smoke could be seen . I took a match from the bag and lit the leaves on the fire.

Then I pulled the top off of a can of stew and set it next to the fire.

If only I could find some way to put the can above the fire…

Oh. Right. I could. Damn, this was going to take some getting used to.

I took my hand and brought the stew above the fire. Something about this seemed wrong. I got the feeling that I was being watched. But of course I could be getting that feeling because I was out in the middle of no where with people wanting to kill me.

And yet, I was cooking stew. Shows how smart I was.

When the stew was done, I woke everyone up. They were all grateful that I cooked, which made me feel…needed.

After we ate we started to clean up and make it seem like we were never there. It was surprisingly easy, since we didn't have a tent or anything.

"So what now?" I asked Derek.

He shrugged. I turned to Weston.

"We can't go back to the house. They're probably scoping out the place right now."

"Then wouldn't they have found the passageway?" I asked.

"Not really. If Brad covered it up again then they would've have checked," Weston answered.

"Brad's smart, he probably told them that we left into the forest," I said.

"Then," Derek interrupted, "we should probably get going. We have to go into town and get a map. Maybe we can find the nearest lake and then find the lake house. Hopefully Sophie and Brad will be there…"

Everyone looked at me and I turned away. I knew there would be a possibility that he wouldn't be there but I was just trying to think about the good right now. Plus, even if he wasn't there, that wouldn't mean that he got killed right?

…Right?

Weston broke in, "So which way down the road should we go? Should we go back to Sapphire's town or should we go to the next town and hope no one recognizes her?"

"Which is closer?" I asked.

"Well, we really don't know. We've never been to the other town. Or at least I don't remember it. For the past four years, we've been cooped up in that house. We didn't have anyone to talk to but ourselves. Nothing new to happen. We were miserable," Derek told me with a look on his face that made me want to just hug him.

"Well, in my town, I knew people all over," I left out the part about them not liking me, "and if I've been reported missing then…we should probably go to a different town."

Weston nodded and we started walking down the road.

"Hey guys?" I said while we walked along the road. "I don't think we should go to the lake house."

Kelsey turned around to look at me, "Why would that be?"

"Well," how could I explain this? "if they found all of us and they found the hideout, what makes you think that they can't find the lake house?"

Everyone went quiet.

"We don't know that. We _hope_ that they haven't found it but they might have," Derek said.

I took a deep breath. I was the new girl, I shouldn't be talking about things I didn't know too much about, but our safety came first, "I don't think we should risk it."

I took a step forward and we continued walking.

"So," said Weston after a few seconds, "what do you suppose we do?"

"I think we should go into town and get a map…but instead of looking for a lake, look for places that they could be keeping Brad and Sophie. Honestly, do you guys think that the organization won't just be waiting for us if we go to the lake house?" I asked.

"I hate to say this, but you're right," Kelsey told me. "From what we've seen, they're powerful. Maybe not as powerful as us, but they have resources. They have people. They have warm beds to sleep in and good meals to keep them healthy."

Weston interrupted her, "So we're just supposed to run away from them?"

"For now, yes," I answered. "When we're stronger, we'll know where to find them. Right now, we have to get out of here, unseen."

Weston laughed, "We can't do that. It's impossible. Unless you can get us into the air then it's not going to happen."

I thought about it, "I might be able to, with your help."

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't make things fly."

"True," I smiled, "but you can make things…disappear."

Derek had broken a tree for us to sit on (don't ask me how he's that strong because I don't know), we all sat on it, I made it float in the air, Weston made an invisible wall around us so no one could see us, and Kelsey was listening out for Ms. Dudder's mind.

It made me a little less sad to know that we all worked together for this. Even though I was struggling to keep the log from tipping, Brad would've been proud.

"So are we going the right way?" I asked.

"I think so…" Weston answered. He sounded really, really unsure. I was going to look down but then I remembered what happened when we were in the dirt tunnel. I started breathing fast and Kelsey turned around to glare at me.

_Calm down Sav_ I thought to myself. _It's just a little drop…and we won't fall unless you lose focus. So stop panicking like a wimp and get it together!_

Not exactly the best words of encouragement, but I was mad at myself for not being able to stay calm.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I spun around to see Derek. I couldn't tell what the look on his face was but I knew mine was worried.

He didn't say anything, just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him impatiently.

He looked away, "Never mind."

I sighed and tuned back around so I was facing forward. Whatever then…

I looked at the log we were sitting on, then closed my eyes. The log was floating over the trees and moving forward. We were going slow and steady, just like I wanted. But maybe I should pick up the pace since we were kind of in a hurry. I imagined the log creepy forward a little faster, then faster still, until we were going a little faster than a car would be going.

"Sapphire?" Weston asked me.

"Yeah?" I called out, opening my eyes.

"We should probably turn right a little and fly right above the road. Then we'll know that we're going the right way," he told me.

"Sure thing boss," I closed my eyes again and refocused on our log. Then I pictured it making a tiny curve to the right. When I thought we were back above the road I opened my eyes.

I wanted to check and see if we were but that would include looking down. Not a very good idea for me so I turned around to face Derek.

"Are we back above the road?"

He laughed at me. Not just a laugh, a full on I'm-laughing-at-you laugh. I just glared at him and cursed at myself for asking him. Of course he's make fun of me! I was sitting next to a sorcerer, a telepathic, a werewolf and I was a telekinetic, yet I was afraid of heights. Stupid stupid _stupid._

We went on like that for the whole day, drinking little sips of water and practicing our powers. Soon the sun was almost setting and we were starving. Derek told me to land so he could go catch a rabbit or something.

It was a little weird having him run off into the forest and not need a flashlight or a gun of anything because he was part wolf.

We waited for moments. Moments turned to minutes. Minutes turned to a half hour. A half hour turned to an hour.

We were all getting fidgety but kept telling ourselves that catching and killing something with your bare hands would take some time.

Then the sun was all the way down and I knew that something was wrong.

He wasn't coming back.

**_Spooky huh? You'll see what happens in the next chapter...but I'm telling you now, It changes the whole story_**

**_-Camimae707 •◘○╫►├⌂≤∩╤╖¢↨▀≈╜» ◙¶▲■ _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_K so I just got back from trick or treaking (you're NEVER too old!) and decided to write this chapter :)_**

**_Love you all thanks so much for reading :) (THANKS EVEN MORE FOR COMMENTING!)_**

"I'm going to go look for him okay? You guys just stay here," I said.

"No don't be stupid," Kelsey almost shouted at me. "You wouldn't know where to look. I can hear thoughts and West can-"

I cut her off, "Send a thought to him and tell him to come back!"

"I can't. I hear his thoughts but I can't get through to them."

"Then tell me what he's thinking. Maybe he'll be thinking about the land that he's around and I can go find him," I offered.

"That's the thing…I don't understand anything he's thinking. I know he's thinking stuff but the words are going too fast for me."

I smirked, "Then I guess I'll have to go after all."

"No," Weston said. "I can use a spell that lets me see where he is."

Irritation was tempting to spill out of me, "So why haven't you done that?"

"Well because…I don't remember the words to the spell and I haven't really tried…hey wait! Get back here! Sapphire you're just going to get yourself hurt," he called after me as I walked into the forest.

_Sapphire get back here_. Kelsey said to me in my mind.

I don't think I'd ever get used to saying that.

_No. I'm finding Derek and you can't stop me unless you control me. We both know you can't do that yet so just listen for my thoughts. If I need help, you'll know._ I thought to her.

Dead and fallen leaves were crunching under my shoes. The temperature was dropping rapidly and soon I could see my breath in front of me. I jammed my hands into my jean pockets to keep them warm.

Something skittered to my left and I jumped. A little fluffy bunny and it's two babies looked at me then ran the other way. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Derek was out here somewhere, I just needed to find him. My eyesight had adjusted a little so I could see better now. There was tree in front of me that I stepped around. One of its branches almost knocked me in the head but I saw it just in time.

My left foot sunk into something mushy and I tried to think that it wasn't anything's shit because it was big. Big shit=big animal.

Not good.

"Derek?" I shouted. "Derek where are you?"

No one answered. I walked forward a bit. An owl 'HOO'ed to my left and I jumped then nervously laughed at myself.

"Derek? It's Sav…Well, Sapphire but whatever."

Still no one answered.

I felt so stupid, walking around the forest, looking for a guy, getting scared at the tiniest things. I was just waiting for someone with a chainsaw to jump out from behind a tree and hack me into pieces.

Something like a dragonfly flew right past my right ear causing me to duck. I watched it fly away and slowly got back up. There were crickets chirping and frogs croaking but I still heard something off in the distance.

It was a moaning sound.

"Derek?" I called out a little louder. "Derek is that you?"

I walked toward the sound ignoring the chills going down my spine.

Lets pause for a second shall we? Imagine a horror film where the stupid girl is walking down the deep dark basement even though the whole movie theater audience is screaming at her not to. That's exactly how I felt right then. Except I was ignoring my gut feeling that was telling me to run because I thought that it would be Derek.

K we can un-pause now.

"Derek…?" I asked quietly, stepping around another tree to reveal the source of the moaning.

Derek was there, crouched on his hands and knees, drenched in sweat, the smell of puke wafting in the air.

I would have said something like, 'Oh my God Derek what the hell happened are you okay?' but I was frozen again. I couldn't move and couldn't think and I could hardly breathe.

His body jolted and he whimpered. I snapped myself out of it and fell to my knees, "What-"

"Go," he said. I could hear the fear and pain dripping from that one word.

"No," I said firmly. I didn't know what was going on, but I refused to just leave him like that.

"You-" his words were cut off by more jolting and whimpering. I couldn't help, I could only sit there and watch. When the wave of pain passed, he tried to speak again. This time I cut him off.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax, this'll all be over soon," I said even though I had no idea what was going on.

He couldn't refuse because another wave hit him and he jolted. This time the hair on his arms started to get thicker and darker. I hear bones cracking and his body shape shifted. My jaw dropped as realization swept over me.

He was changing into a wolf.

Right here.

Right now.

Right in front of me.

He stopped moving and started panting. I started to say something, but he was being jolted with pain again. His bones finished snapping into place and his hair finished changing.

I kept my eyes on him, getting ready to run if he decided I looked appetizing. Then I realized that this was still Derek. Although I barely knew him, I knew that he was still Derek. There was still human under the fur and…

He turned to look at me. I saw his green eyes against his black fur and almost fainted or something crazy like that. He looked stunning actually.

He looked like he could protect me, like I would be safe as long as I was with him.

After getting the hang of walking with four legs, he caught two rabbits. I congratulated him when he wagged his tail and laughed when he ran around trying to catch it.

But after some time he started to change back. This was much less horrifying than the first change although he was still in pain.

When he was done, I tried my absolute hardest not to look down. I locked my eyes with his and told my self to just keep staring.

"Uh…" he said.

Of course staring made me come off as a total creeper…

"You umm clothes," was all I could say.

He looked down, "Fuck…"

I shut my eyes and held them tight, not letting them open even when I could hear the ruffling of fabric.

He cursed, "You can open your eyes now."

I did, "So, you turned wolf. Must've been hard."

He sat back down to where I was, "Yeah, hurt like a bitch, but overall it was nice."

I scoffed, "Nice?"

"Yeah. That was only the second time I'd turned wolf and it happened because I triggered it. I did it by myself, no one else cause it."

I paused, "So I guess it didn't help that I was there did it?"

He took a moment to find the right words, "Actually, it helped a lot. I was glad that I wasn't alone. Sorry if I scared you."

I smiled at him, leaning closer, "You didn't scare me, I was just worried that when you were wolf you would….oh never mind."

"No, tell me," he insisted.

"I thought maybe you would hurt me," the humor vanished from his eyes as I spoke. "Then I realized that you wouldn't. Yeah, you were in wolf form but you're still Derek no matter what form you're in."

Something about the moonlight and his eyes and all the magic that had happened, well, I wanted to kiss him. A lot.

I leaned a little forward and waited. He didn't move away. I moved my lips right next to his, feeling his warm breath.

He closed the gap between us and I felt his soft lips against mine.

Before I could even process what was going on, he pulled back and stood up, "I guess we should be getting back. They could be worried. Plus we still have the rabbits to cook."

Wha…? "Yeah, uh, sure…"

I stood, he grabbed the rabbits, and we walked back.

Wait, did we just kiss?

**_Just wait for the next chapter..._**

**_-Camimae707_**


	8. INJURED part 1

**_Hey there :) I'm really happy to see more comments, thanks for the support everyone!_**

**_I hope you like this chapter, it gets a little..._**

**_Well you'll find out._**

When I woke up the next morning, Derek was sitting up straight. I wanted to talk to him about last night but I didn't want him to think it was a big deal. It wasn't, we had only kissed.

That wasn't a big deal was it?

"We can't." I heard him abruptly say.

I was surprised, "We can't what?"

He turned to look at me, "We can't be together. It's wrong. We have jobs to do. Responsibilities to take care of. It just wouldn't work."

"Okay."

His green eyes never wavered from mine, "Just okay?"

"Yeah, I understand and it's okay." I smiled at him, "No harm done."

Too bad that wasn't how I felt…

It was weird with him, I had just met him but it felt like he already understood me. I liked it but I also wished it wouldn't have happened. He was right, we had jobs to do and there was no time for a summer romance.

"So…you aren't mad?" he asked me.

I shook my head no.

"We're cool?" he asked.

"Yup," I said slightly popping the P.

Right before there was time for us to be awkward, Kelsey woke up. She yawned and stretched.

"Next time can we try to find some place comfortable to sleep?" she asked sounding snappy.

"Uh…yeah sure I guess. But I don't think there's really a comfortable place to sleep in a forest," my words were a bit numb.

She glared at me as Weston moved on his side.

He groaned, "Shut the hell up you guy's."

I laughed then crawled over to tug on his shirt, "You not the boss of us. Get out of bed daisy head!"

Kelsey leaned over to pick a daisy. She dropped it on his head and giggled. He glared at both of us making us laugh harder.

We were back on our log, moving through the sky. I was slowly getting used to the fact that I could do things like this. The only problem was, I kept thinking about Brad. I tried not to think about him because whenever I did, I lost concentration on our log.

But he was my _brother_. He was the only family member I had. I trusted him the most. I just wanted-no, needed-him to be with me.

"So Sapphire," Weston started, "do you like flying up here?"

Umm…. "Yeah, what's not to like? Aside from looking down, I like it."

"Cool. What exactly are you doing?" He asked while turning around completely to face me.

"What do you mean?"

He moved his hands to form the shield a little better, "Like are you constantly moving the log up and also forward? Or, once it's up, it won't come down until you make it?"

I was surprised that he cared, "Well, once I move it up, it won't come down until I make it. Unless I stop thinking about it, then it'll come down. Moving it forward is easy once it's up. If it's moving forward, I don't have to think about keeping it up because technically I'm still thinking about it. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded, seeming truly interested, "Yeah, I get it. So-"

Kelsey cut him off, "West, can you please just shut up? This altitude is making my head throb."

Weston rolled his eyes, looked at me, then turned forward again.

We landed when there was about an hour left of daylight so we could find a place to sleep and eat.

Kelsey and Weston went to find firewood and I place to rest for the night while Derek and I went looking for food.

We both insisted that he could go by himself but West and Kelsey told us we needed to use the buddy system. That way, if there was danger, we'd have a higher chance of not getting slaughtered.

He grumbled and started walking into the forest. I sighed and followed him, almost running to keep up.

"You can stay here if you want, I don't need any help," he said.

"I don't think you do but I'll stick around just in case something happens."

He went around a tree and lowered himself to the ground. I slowly followed and sat beside him. He glared at me.

"What do you want me to do? I'm staying so deal with it," I crossed my arms and he looked down.

After a few moments, his back curled in pain. This change came much faster than the other one. It didn't even last a minute.

When he turned his head towards me, I was looking into the eyes of a wolf. He sprinted off and returned with a bunny and a squirrel.

"Ready to go back?" I asked.

Without warning, he shoved me into a tree.

"What the hell?" I shouted. He growled. I Shrunk back and gripped the tree.

He pushed my foot up. Did he want me to climb the tree?

"Well," I whipped around to see where the voice came from, "look what we have here."

It was a boy about our age. He had shaggy red hair and looked like he had never bathed in his life. He stood about as tall as me and looked like he could throw a tree, but I couldn't tell.

Derek growled at him with his hair sticking straight up. I saw his sharp white teeth when his lips curled back and shuddered.

I tried to get myself higher on the tree but there weren't many branches to be pulled onto. I dug my fingers in the bark and pulled myself up. Then I wrapped my legs around the trunk so I would, hopefully, stay there.

"What," the boy said, "you're girl isn't a werewolf too?" He turned to me, "You're out of his league. A pretty girl like you with a mutt like him-"

Derek lunged forward and bit down on the boy's leg causing blood to drip almost immediately.

The boy kicked Derek off then, before I could comprehend what had happened, a red wolf stood in his place. Derek and it growled at each other, both barring their teeth. Derek jumped forward, tearing out some skin on the red wolf's nose.

Suddenly, I felt something pull on my jeans and looked to see that the wolf had a chunk of my pant leg in his mouth. Then a wave of pain flowed over me.

His teeth were _in my leg_.

He pulled down and I came flying off of the tree. I hit the ground with a thud. My hand bent back and more pain sliced through my body.

Derek jumped on top of the other wolf causing it to yelp and roll. It bit back at Derek, snipping at his front paw. Derek bit back at the wolf's shoulder, leaving the other wolf a perfect time to bite back at the exact same spot.

The red wolf obviously had more experience being in wolf form; he threw Derek over to the side.

Derek yelped, tried to get up, then collapsed.

I stood shakily, "Hey wolfy!"

The red wolf turned it's attention to me. I spotted a fallen tree in the distance and concentrated on bringing it over to me.

"You're right about me not being a werewolf, I'm not." The tree was almost above him, "But I am _definitely_," I raised both hands up and the tree raised, "not normal." I flew my hands down and the tree crashed down on him.

Take that, bitch.

**_Soo what'd you think? leave a comment!_**

**_I also have a poll posted on my profile so go vote on it pleeease :)_**

**_Just so you know, this is only part on of the chapter, the other half is coming soon and it takes place right when this chapter ends._**

**_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL!_**

**_-Camimae707 _**


	9. INJURED part 2

**_Sorry it's been so long, but finally, here's part two :)_**

I ran over to where Derek was. He was phasing back into human form so I brushed the sweat off of him.

After he got some clothes on, we both looked over at the other wolf.

I could tell that there was pain in Derek's eyes. It was disturbing to see someone else suffer.

"Should we help him?" I asked.

"Why should we?" Derek asked me, eyes still on the whimpering wolf.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. He did try to kill us but I just don't feel right about taking someone's life," I explained.

Derek looked down, "I've never talked to another werewolf before."

So Derek had questions that he wanted answered…I could understand that, "We'll help him but can you make sure that he stays under control? I don't want to have to do something like that again."

He nodded and we both got up, walking over to where the wolf was.

Derek started, "Here's the deal: You come with us, follow our rules, answer our questions and we'll fix you up. Got it?"

The wolf stopped whimpering, but only to growl.

"Look," I said, "it's either that or you die. Take your pick. Because I could end you…permanently. Right here, right now."

The wolf looked up at us and seemed to nod.

I turned to Derek and he said, "Go ahead, I got him."

Slowly, I lifted the tree from off of the wolf. I kept it hovering only an inch or two above it just in case it tried to run.

Derek moved cautiously as he wrapped one arm around the wolf's neck and the other around it's side. It winced and whimpered when Derek touched a scratch. They both stayed still.

"So I guess we should bring him back to West and Kels?" I asked.

Derek nodded, "I don't think it's safe to carry him, I don't want to injure him even more. Could you…?"

Could I what? Lift him? With my mind? I was still getting the hang of raising logs…could I raise a living thing?

I took a deep breath, "Wolfy? Can you _please_ try not to move?" Since I really couldn't tell if it was going to stay still or not, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kelsey screeched at us. "You can't just slam a werewolf with a fucking _tree_ and then say 'Hmm, I guess we should bring it back to camp.' Are you two high or something?"

"Look," I said calmly, "we couldn't just leave him there. He would've suffered and died."

Then I thought up some images of the wolf lying there under the tree, whimpering and bloody. Hopefully, Kelsey was reading my mind at the time so she could see how-

"Okay fine," she said flatly.

Weston stepped in, "But I'm still learning my healing spells." He stepped closer to me, his icy blue eyes looking into my rainbow blue ones, "What were you thinking Sapphire?" His voice was kind, "Were you thinking that somehow we could help him? What if he's with Ms. Dudder and Dr. Smith?"

Westy made a good point, were we willing to put ourselves in danger just to help someone else?

But we couldn't just leave the wolf.

"I'll take the risk," I said to West then stepped around him, to the wolf. "Hey…so I'm kind of putting my neck on the line here," I crouched down so I was eye to eye with him, "If you could try _not_ to give us any reason why you could be evil, that'd be nice."

It's eyes boared into mine. I could almost feel the pain waves coming off of him. His nose was bleeding a little but not nearly as much as his side. A patch of fur was torn off of his shoulder revealing tender, bloody skin.

I put me hand on his good shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"He's in pretty severe pain, Weston." Kelsey said. "You should probably start healing him now."

Weston nodded and knelt beside the wolf. He carefully examined all of the damage then took a deep breath.

"It'll take days before he's fully healed," Weston said to me. I looked at the ground.

"He says," Kelsey started, "that he can't turn back until he's healed. If he does when he's not back to normal, his body will get confused and demented and not phase back right."

So Weston started mumbling his healing spells and put his hand on the wolfs nose first. He explained that he would start with the more minor cuts to warm up and find the best technique.

"He wants you to know that werewolves heal much faster than any other thing in the world so if you don't fix his bones first then they'll heal back in the wrong position," Kelsey said. Weston huffed.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Derek. His eyes looked as if he needed help so I got up and followed him back into the forest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a stick from a tree and snapped it with his fingers and shrugged, "What do you think about all of this?"

"Well," I mentally lifted a leaf from the ground and played around with it fluttering in the wind, "I don't think it's that bad of an idea. You need answers and he can't hurt us because he's too hurt himself. Plus, I think he's scared. He knows that you're a werewolf so you could take him down if you needed to. I could help with my log smash," Derek cracked a smile at the thought. "Westy could help too by using some spells. Not to mention Kelsey, she'd hear it in his thoughts if he was going to attack us or not. We're completely safe."

I knew that Derek had just wanted some reassurance that he wasn't making a bad choice by bringing the wolf back to camp with us. His concern was clear at the way he was acting irritated. I think his wall was slipping with me. I could read his emotions pretty well now.

He looked at me, "Do you think that he'd tell me the truth about things?"

"Maybe not. But why would he lie?"

"You have to understand, Sapphire, wolves are different. He attacked us because we were walking on his front yard. No other reason. He wanted us _dead _because of that. Us wolves are _very_ protective and we need to be number one," Derek seemed to pause. "About everything."

I let the leaf I was playing with drift down to the forest floor but I kept my eyes on it, "Including people?"

"Yeah."

My heart fluttered a bit. Was he already protective over me? "So what do you think you would do if Westy, Kelsey and I all got ripped to shreds?" I asked. The question was pointless but I just wanted to know.

He shuddered and gripped his fingers into the nearest tree branch, "Don't even joke around like that! You have no idea what pain it puts me through to think of you getting hurt."

I waited after the wind blew by a couple times so he could calm down, "What about them? Or is it just me?"

"Them too."

I nodded but he wasn't really looking at me. He was just looking at the forest floor.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" He didn't answer me. I stepped forward and grabbed his shirt, tugging on it. His piercing green eyes locked with mine. He glared at me at first causing me to get tense. A glare from a werewolf has ten times the intensity as a glare from a normal person. When he felt my whole body on edge, his expression softened and I relaxed.

Then he brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "I want to kill him when you look at him the way you do."

Then he backed away and walked to our make shift camp site.

I knew he was talking about Weston because, well, I was attracted to Westy. He's nice and caring and there's just something about him that I absolutely _love_. But would Derek really kill a friend that he spent every day in the same house with for four years just if I liked him?

And I didn't even like West. He just had a special something about him that I liked. But he didn't mean that much to me. If anyone meant anything to me it would be Derek. Derek is the one that makes me freeze when I look in his eyes. He was the one that gave me an attitude that no one else did. He didn't treat me like a helpless princess.

And Derek is the one that Brad picked to watch out for me. So he meant more to me than anyone else.

"West, I need you fix up my leg and wrist when you get a change." I entered camp again and sat on the grass near Derek.

I had almost forgot about my own injuries since I had been pushing the pain out of my mind.

I leaned closer to Derek and he gave me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes at him and spoke so quietly that only he could hear, "I kissed _you_ remember? And you're the one that told me we couldn't be together. So don't get mad when I look at Weston a certain way. If you want me, you can have me. Just remember that."

Then I got up and walked toward Weston so he could heal me.

**_Hmm...I wonder what Derek thinks about that?_**

**_-Camimae707 ◘_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_It's been a while, sorry :(_**

**_So to answer the question, no, i don't update at regular intervals. Usually it doesn't take this long but i wont bore you with excuses. _**

**_All comments are loved! _**

**_Alright, i'll let you read now :)_**

After a few quick healing spells with Weston, I felt almost back to normal. Being healed felt so strange to my injuries though. It felt tingly and almost as if the spell was pulling my skin and veins making them heal faster. It was hard to explain but I didn't like it. I felt like a lab rat or something.

But the good thing about being healed by Weston was that I got away from Derek. I knew it was a terrible idea for me and him to be together…so why was I making him think that we should?

I was sitting on some leaves leaning up against a tree when Weston came and sat next to me, "Are you alright? You've been acting a bit strange today."

I smiled at him, "I'm fine, don't worry. I guess hitting the wolf shook me up a bit but other than that, nothing's happened." Bullshit.

"Oh, well I'm really glad that you did. It shows how powerful you are, Sav. I honestly never thought you had it in you to protect yourself like that." Weston meant that nicely but I hated everyone thinking that I was so helpless. They all had no idea what I'd been through without a dad and recently, a mom. Even more recently, without Brad.

But then again, they had been here for years, They hadn't seen their parents in years. They didn't have family either, they were there for each other and that was it. They didn't know anyone else and they've been practicing for years. I show up and do some pretty cool things with my newly discovered powers…of course they'd be shocked.

Still, I wanted them to leave me alone about it.

"Yeah well I guess we should get to know each other a bit more then," I flashed a smile at him.

He smiled back at me and my breath hitched a little. His light blue eyes staring into mine felt wrong, my stomach churned and I stopped breathing. He inched a bit closer and I froze.

Was he going to kiss me?

That was definitely not what I meant by getting to know each other more…

Suddenly Derek was there. He reached down and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up to him.

"Sorry to interrupt West," Derek jabbed the words at him, "but Sapphire and I have something to deal with."

Derek's arm around my waist pulled me to walk away with him and I obeyed, I wanted to get away from Weston. He was attractive and all but treated me like a little girl. Plus, I wanted to be with Derek.

We were off about a half a mile when Derek let go of me and stood up against a tree, his back to me.

I knew that he must be furious to see West and I so close but I just needed him to calm down and talk to me.

"Nothing happened. You know, you were watching," I said to him stepping forward, cautiously.

"Don't talk to me."

"Then why did you bring me out here? I was going to walk away you know. I wouldn't have let him kiss me."

"I said don't talk to me Sapphire."

I huffed and sat down on the ground.

Time went by, I couldn't tell you how long because I was too busy thinking about how over dramatic Derek was being.

"Sapphire, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, I know that." Derek turned to me, "But I don't think you understand that your brother told me to protect you. Now I wouldn't be protecting you if I let you fall for a dumbass like Weston, could I?"

"But you'd still be protecting me if I fell for a dumbass like you?"

His eyes caught fire and his breath became heavy. Hands tense, he moved right in front of me and hit something above my head with a CRACK. Suddenly a tree branch was in his hand. He grabbed it and pulled it apart with great force causing it to splinter out everywhere.

"Don't say that! You know that I told you we can't be together! And we AREN'T! I barely know you, I can't fall for you that easily okay? Just focus on your damn powers and lets get out of this mess."

I was frozen in my place. He had just destroyed a tree branch while I can only pick off the bark of one. I couldn't mess with him. I had no idea what he was going through, what being a werewolf can make him feel. He had already told me he was extremely protective and here I was messing things up.

I looked up at him and my eyes became warm and foggy, "I'm sorry…I promise I won't let anything happen with him or anyone else okay? I didn't mean to give him the wrong idea…I was just talking. But I'll be more careful alright? I didn't mean to make you so mad at me."

He softened and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him, "I shouldn't get so mad. I know you can protect yourself but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him, "So why can't we be together?"

He leaned in and brought his lips to mine for only a few seconds then whispered, "I'll hurt you."

**_I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, I promise:)_**

**_This one is a bit short so the next one will make up for that._**

**_Stay tuned..._**

**_-Camimae707 ◘↨_**


End file.
